Drastic change
by Chainique
Summary: if first impressions were anything to go by, he should have fled in the opposite direction. but then again, he was Warren Peace and she was a package of everything unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hekate** (_Hekátê_, _Hekátē_)

------

Warren heard rasping sounds from behind the science block just as he was sneaking off for a lunchtime smoke. He peeped around the corner and froze…

First day at a new school, Hekate stood in front of Sky High and started trembling. A school for freaks. God, she needed a fix. Sometimes she got these bouts of anxiety where she felt like running in 2 directions at once and smashing her head against the wall. Walking around to the back of the school, she rummaged through her bag a pulled out a slim steel case, about the length of her arm.

He blinked and wandered if he was seeing correctly. The sight of all that blood was making him queasy but all he could do was stare at the girl cutting her left forearm. It was no shallow cut, at least 2cm deep and 15cm long. The small, dark haired girl held the scalpel in a trembling fist, grimacing in pain and gasping for breath. Her blood stained a patch of grass bright red as she leaned against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of him and she turned to look at him. _Shit_, she thought.

To her surprise, he didn't go running off, instead he stepped forward slowly. He was perhaps the epitome of the corny phrase, tall dark and handsome. Now what is this wannabe bad-boy gonna do? She wondered.

"Er.. you..." he said but stopped as he starred at her gaping wound. The flesh had started slowly knitting itself back together, centimeter by centimeter, then followed my her tan skin which healed smoothly, though still covered in blood.

"Do you by any chance have a lighter? I rushed here today and forgot to bring mine." Hekate asked him as she fished out a cigarette. Well no one ever said she was a great conversationalist. When she looked up at him, his slack-jawed expression had changed smoothly to a cocky smirk. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and held a flaming thumb to the end of her cigarette. She raised an eyebrow.

"Nice." She blew out a plume of smoke. He watched her as he lit a smoke of his own.

"What?" She asked. But he just burst out laughing.

"What!?"

"You know I rarely find myself speechless but you caught me totally off guard. You are one scary chick. So pardon me if I stare a little." He grinned, and she had to admit he had a gorgeous smile.

"Hah, why thank you Flame-boy."

"Warren, it's Warren Peace."

"Ok Flame… Thanks for not running to the teachers."

"Yeah... are you ok? Seriously.."

"Well... today is a bad day… but I'm fine now, relatively… you don't worry about me." She took another drag and blew it out slowly. He eyed her lush lips and internally, he could feel himself heating up because she was just insanely sexy.

"Alright, if you say so. But I think you should get cleaned up. "

"Yeah, is there a bathroom nearby?"

"Are you new?"

"Yeah, first time setting foot on this floating piece of land."

"Oh."

After he showed her to the toilet, Warren rushed off to his next lesson. She was messed up, badass, real hardcore and he had to admit, the girl was really turning him on. But the best part was that he didn't even know her name.

The administration stuff was taking forever to process and Hekate was exhausted, hungry and slightly anemic. She had showed Principal Powers what she could do and was sitting in the general office waiting for her student id and new timetable. Interestingly, Principal Powers said that since she only just got her gifts a week ago, she had some potential of more development, so she was put into Hero class. _Lame._

At the end of the day, she attended an hour of History of Great Battles before the bell rang. An administrative staff showed her to her room in the student hostel, which was at the other end of the floating campus. It was a small room with windows on one side and a bed on the other. Cupboards and a refrigerator completed the rest of the space. She closed and locked the door, lay on the bed and fell asleep in her underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

A bell ringing woke Hekate up. It took her awhile to get bearings. She was now in Sky High, alone, with no over-restrictive parents and no prodigy of a brother. Somehow, despite her other baggage, she felt free. She hadn't slept so well in a very long time. This was a new start, and she would try to put the past behind her. She took a bath and put on a fitted black hoodie, skinny black jeans and a red silk scarf. Gathering her books, she walked to the main entrance of school.

Getting off the school bus, Warren scanned the crowed of students. He caught a glimpse of a lithe black figure slipping through the main doors of the school.

"What are you grinning at?" Will asked him.

"I am not grinning." He growled.

"Well you're smiling, and on you, that constitutes as a grin."

"Funny." Warren walked off; he didn't want to deal with Will or Layla's perkiness at this time of the day.

Although they were friends, Warren was still very much still a loner. And he wasn't able to click with them that much either. They were upper-class kids, from respectable, well-off families. They didn't need to work to support themselves cause their mom's were in mental facilities and they didn't hate their fathers for being villains. There was just this difference, social, cultural and mental.

---

"So you didn't tell me you name." Warren managed to catch her walking to the lockers as the last bell rang.

"What?"

"Name. I told you mine, so I should know yours." He looked at her, but she just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh come on, tell me, or I'd have to make up one for you. Just so you know, I'm _very_ creative."

"Hekate."

"Hekate? Really?"

"Yes, and that would be my mother's fault."

"A goddess… nice.."

"Wow you know?"

"Yeah, I happened to read something about that somewhere before."

She stuffed the rest of her books into the locker and tried to ignore the sensation from his intense gaze. Was it just her imagination, or was heat really radiating from his body.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked her, giving in to impulse. She looked up at him and tilted her had to one side.

"How about dinner tonight, and you can show me around the town out school is floating above."

"Wow, so you read minds too?"

"No, I'm just direct. I don't like playing games." He grinned, now this was going to be a refreshing change.

"So tonight you say?"

_I'm kinda stuck right now, any suggestions?_


	3. Chapter 3

_How to Recognize a Scorpio_

_Look at the eyes. They can be green, blue, brown or black, but they'll be piercing with hypnotic intensity. Most people feel nervous and ill at ease under Scorpio's steady gaze. You'll have to break the spell and look away first. She'll outstare you every time. It's a foolproof identification of the Pluto personality. Scorpio eyes bore deeply into you, mercilessly, as if they're penetrating your very soul. They are._

_Next, listen to her speak. The tone can be velvety soft, husky or sharply cutting, the speech slow and measured or clipped and staccato, but what he says will never be self-effacing. Scorpio has total ego. She knows what she is and he knows what he is not, and nothing anyone else thinks will change this knowledge. Insults roll right off her back, and compliments don't move her a fraction of an inch. She needs no one to tell him her vices or her virtues. At best, she'll calmly agree with your appraisal; at worst, she'll suspect your motives._

_If you're sensitive, don't ask her opinion or advice. You'll get the naked, brutal truth. You asked, she'll tell you. Scorpio will not pay a false compliment to gain a point or win an ally. It's beneath her to flatter. _

_The Scorpio health picture is typical of her nature. She can destroy her body with excesses, melancholy or hard work. But she can also built it back at will from a critical illness. Pluto's power is that strong. Scorpios are seldom sick, but when they are, it's usually serious. _

_They should avoid fire, explosives, noxious fumes and radiation. Yet, you'll find lots of them seek occupations that flirt with danger along these very lines. Sometimes they have chronic nosebleeds, or surgery is per__‐__formed on the nose for some reason._

_Although a morbid desire to know the worst of sick and depraved humanity can create a gray lizard who dabbles in drugs and cruelty, she can reverse the path to a life of medicine, where drastic treatments with the same symbols have a deep fascination for him. Although many of the rumored sadistic surgeons are Scorpios, it's equally true that many of the finest medical men in the entire world are inspired by Pluto to heal both the mind and the body, diagnosing and treating with strange, inscrutable knowledge._

_The SCORPIO Woman_

_"Consider anything only don't cry__ . . ."_

_The female Scorpio has a deep, mysterious beauty. She's magnetic, proud and totally confident. But she has one secret regret. She was not born a man._

_I can almost feel the heat from here when Pluto women hear about that revelation. There's not a Scorpio female alive who doesn't think she's all woman, and you may wonder what I'm talking about yourself, if you're in love with one. This girl certainly has enough glamour, and she's enormously seductive. But I didn't say she looked like a boy, nor did I intend to imply she doesn't do a bang-up job of being a female. It's just that, unconsciously, she would prefer to be a man. Less restriction, more opportunity. It's the one secret she even hides from herself, and seeing it exposed won't sit well with her._

_Scorpio women have a scornful contempt for members of their sex who flop in the roles of sweetheart, wife and mother, once they're stuck with the parts. A Pluto girl will control her desire to dominate, while she gives a glorious performance of womanhood, and she'll do it with more finesse than the masculine Aries, Leo or Sagittarius girl. At least she'll do it during courtship. There may be a few cases when the unsuspecting male gets a rude surprise after he shakes the rice out of his shoes and the illusions out of his eyes. Unlike the Mars female, for example, a Scorpio will subdue her drive and magnetize a man with the heavy perfume of her exotic glance as she allows him to use his lighter to ignite her cigarette. That's far sexier than aggressively striking a match herself and blowing the smoke in his face, and she knows it. She knows lots more. Another girl might rush headlong into your arms and shout her love from the rooftops. The Scorpio girl walks toward you slowly, seductively, and silently delivers her private message. It's puzzling, but these women can look seductive in jeans, jodhpurs or basketball shoes. Maybe it's her husky voice that creates the image. _

_The word "passionate" probably caught your eye. Most men have heard exciting rumors about the passion of November females. It's true. She's brimming over inside with passion, though it's kept under rigid control by a poised, frosty attitude toward strangers, and a surface smoothness suggestive of black velvet._

_An adaptation from:_

_._

Here's just some background information cause i'm exhausted frm my tennis training/competitions. Hekate is modeled almost exactly after a person I know in real life. I don't know if you want to see what she looks like, u can ask. Oh btw she's 18 and so is Warren.


	4. Chapter 4

Warren waited at the parking lot at the mall, this is one of the places the school shuttle bus would let down and pick up students at 7pm. He stood there and checked his cell phone. The display showed that it was 7oclock and 32 seconds. Looking to his right, he saw the bright yellow school but rumbling down the street. Ron Wilson was always punctual. The nervous feeling in his stomach grew and he stared at the pavement, resisting the urge to look into the bus. _What the hell? Why was he feeling nervous?_ The bus stopped and the students inside got out. He continued looking down ant waited for her to approach him. The bus closed it doors and moved off. He looked up but she wasn't there. Stared through the back window, he saw that the bus was completely empty. _Crap, where the hell was she?_ He looked around but only saw the other students dispersing from the area_. So what now? Did she miss the bus?_ And he didn't even have her cell phone number or anything.

Hekate popped the two pills in her mouth and gulped it down with some water. Stretching, she lay back on her bed and sighed. Damn, school was tiring. She looked around the room for her stuff and put them in her slouchy leather bag. Locking the door behind her, she set off down the steps and out of the hostel.

Passing through the school garden, she heard some shouting and quickly followed the sound of the voices. There was a shady area behind a large oak tree and there stood 2 people. Just as she got close enough, she saw Will Stronghold deliver a hard punch to a guy in a ----- shirt with striped sleeves. She from where she was standing, she could hear the sound of his fist connecting with the side of the other guy's skull. He flew back 3 meters and landed on the grass with a dull thud.

"What the hell!" She ran forward and Will turned around, anger in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

You know sometimes you have one of those days when you're in a bad mood and then you see something that makes everything just a hell load worse? Well Warren Peace came to school all and saw Will Stronghold talking to Hekate. The two of them just happened to walk by as he was entering school.

His temper just flared.

"Nice… very nice. So you are one of those flighty chicks huh. You should know that no one, especially not some new emo bitch, can lead me around or play stupid games." He swept past in a wave of searing heat before Hekate or Will could give a reply.

[help.. I'm kinda stuck. Kinda forgot what I wanted to write]


End file.
